


I Feel The Earth Move

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel is almost caught in a landslide offworld, Jack is furious. Daniel is oblivious as to why... but when he figures it out, the earth moves beneath him again in an entirely different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel The Earth Move

"What the hell were you thinking, Daniel?!" Jack spun on his heel to face Daniel, barely resisting the urge to slam him up against the lockers, yell in his face and shake him. 

"Um..." Daniel finished towelling his hair and pulled his jacket on. "I was in the shower, I wasn't really thinking about anything other than getting that clay off me..." Jack growled and Daniel trailed off. "OK, that wasn't what you were asking." He shook his head and frowned at Jack, grabbing his glasses from his locker and putting them on. "I... don't know?" 

Jack's face hardened and he narrowed his eyes. "And remind me why were you covered in clay?" 

Daniel closed his locker and turned to face Jack. "The same reason you and Sam and Teal'c were." He raised an eyebrow at the glare Jack shot him. "OK, um, because there was a landslide caused by the torrential rain." 

Jack threw his hands up in the air in frustration; for an intelligent man, Daniel really could be quite obtuse at times. He started pacing the room, hands flexing at his sides. "And how were we reacting to the landslide, the one Carter had explicitly told us was going to happen?

"You were..." Daniel stopped, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. He flinched a little as Jack stepped toe-to-toe with him. "I..." he swallowed and licked his lips, pushing his glasses up his nose as he realised he hadn't a clue what the rest of the team had been doing. "I don't know," he admitted. 

"We were packing up the equipment, evacuating the village. Getting ready to get the hell out of there. What were _you_ doing, Daniel?" 

Daniel bit his lower lip, eyes widening as he suddenly realising where Jack was going with this. "Translating glyphs at the temple," he whispered, dropping his gaze to his feet. 

"Translating glyphs at the temple," Jack repeated. "Now what do you think you should have been doing?" 

"I... Jack..." he flushed and exhaled shakily. "Helping evacuate the village," he offered, voice rising into a question. 

"Helping us evacuate the village would have been good," Jack agreed. "Or even paying any attention when I yelled at you to get your ass back though the gate." 

Daniel tried to take a step back but was already against the lockers. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?", Jack snorted. "Yeah, of course you're sorry. You're always really fucking sorry. So I'm gonna ask you again: what the hell were you thinking, Daniel?"

"The temple was probably going to get destroyed by the rains, there was hardly anything left of the glyphs. It was the last remaining written history of their ancestral race, Jack! I couldn't just leave it there without trying to preserve it, trying to record it. It was similar to Aramaic but I didn't fully recognise it. I got some etchings and some photographs and I'm pretty sure I can make a start at..." He inhaled sharply, flinching when Jack's fist slammed into the locker next to his head, a low growl of his name echoing around them. "Jack?" he stuttered. 

"You just don't get it, do you Daniel?" Jack leaned forward, his hands braced either side of Daniel's head, trapping him in place. "You risked your life, you risked my life... you risked this _team_ , **my** team. And for what reason? For what fucking reason, Daniel? Words on a wall. Words on a wall that even you can't read that were written by some folk who've been dead for thousands of years!" 

"It's not that simple," Daniel protested, squaring his jaw, a small muscle in his cheek twitching. "An entire civil..."

"Yes it is, " Jack interrupted. "It is that simple," he insisted. "I get it that the words, the glyphs, the history and all that are important and you care about them and losing them is a terrible, horrible, bad thing. I get it Daniel. But do you know what else is a really fucking horrible thing to witness?" 

Daniel shook his head wordlessly. 

"Watching a landslide crashing towards someone you care about, not knowing if you're gonna get there in time to grab hold of their scrawny ass and drag them back towards the 'gate. Not knowing if even once you've gotten them back to Terra Firma they'll still be breathing because they practically drowned and are unconscious in the infirmary. So don't you dare try and tell me that some ancient fucking ruins are more important because nothing..." Jack grabbed Daniel by the lapel's and shook him, before slamming him back against the lockers. "Nothing is more important to me than your life... do you hear me?" 

Daniel whimpered, his teeth rattling as Jack shook him. He nodded and opened his mouth to reply but Jack let him go and turned sharply, stalking out of the locker room. The door slammed behind him and Daniel slid to the ground, legs splayed out in front of him wondering what the hell had just happened. 

*****

Daniel sighed when Jack didn't answer his knock at the door. He shifted the six-pack of beer under his arm and wondered if this was really such a good idea. Poking at Jack when he was angry could lead to him being killed in a way no-one would be able to identify his remains, but there was no way he could leave things as they were. He raised his hand to knock again but before his fist hit the wood, the door opened and Daniel's momentum sent him stumbling forward into Jack. "Hi."

"Daniel." Jack grabbed Daniel's arm to steady him. He raised an eyebrow at the beer and took it from Daniel. "You don't drink this stuff."

"No," Daniel agreed. "But you do."

"Huh." Jack turned and walked back in, making a beeline for the kitchen. 

Daniel took it as an unspoken invitation and followed him, kicking the door shut behind him. He opened a beer for himself and settled down into one of the chairs. Taking a slow, small, sip he held the bottle in his hands, fingers wiping at the condensation and picking at the labels before realising Jack had sat down and said something to him "Huh?"

Jack chuckled dryly. "I asked you why you were here, doesn't feel like a social call."

"Oh. Yeah. Right, um... no." Daniel winced and fixed his gaze on the lip of his bottle. That sounded lame, even to his ears. 

"Got it. Thanks for clearing that up, Daniel" 

Daniel fought the urge to smile at the Jack-ness of Jack's reply. "I've been told that I can be... that for a smart guy I can be a little... I can be kinda obtuse at times."

"Ya think?" Jack snorted, but it wasn't unkind. 

"And I can get a little... ah... lost in my work at times," Daniel continued, his voice still quiet but stronger. "I can forget to do things like eat or sleep."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Jack's reply was dry and Daniel looked up, a guilty half-smile on his face - one that Jack echoed, encouraging Daniel to continue with a simple gesture.

Daniel nodded. He took another sip of his beer, swallowing slowly and licking his lips. "I've been on my own for so long. Before Abydos, before... before you and everything... I'd always been on my own. I didn't... I don't... I'm..." he swore under his breath and placed the bottle on table. He pushed himself to his feet, ran a hand through his hair and started to pace as he spoke. "I'm not used to having people around, not used to having to remember I'm not on my own, that you're there, that Teal'c and Sam and that we're on a mission and I'm not just there to... to... that people care about _me_ and that you matter **to** me and..." he trailed off, his head hanging down, shoulders tense. "I'm sorry. Jack, I'm really sorry, you have to believe me. I'm sorry I didn't realise a landslide had started, that I wasn't paying attention to what you guys were doing, that I wasn't listening. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help the evacuation. I'm sorry I screwed up, and I'm sorry I got caught in the clay, and I'm sorry you had to put yourself in danger." He stopped pacing when he realised Jack was standing in front of him. "I'm not used to people worrying about me and I'm sorry for.. for..." He trailed off when Jack didn't say anything. "I'll talk to Teal'c and Sam tomorrow," he promised. "I'll explain everything to them and I'll apologise. They deserve that. And I'll... I'll... " He stuttered to a stop, exhaling shakily and wrapping his arms around him. Jack still didn't say anything but Daniel couldn't bring himself to turn away. He lifted his chin and looked at him, trying to decipher the look on his face. Shaking his head, Daniel carried on. "You said... um... earlier, in the locker room, when you... you said..."

"I was angry," Jack broke in. "I said a lot of things. Doesn't mean I meant them."

Daniel snorted and moved to stand toe-to-toe with Jack. "Yes it does," he countered. "You meant every word you said. And I... I..." Words failed him and instead of trying to find them, he paused for a heartbeat before leaning and kissing Jack. It was dry and awkward, a hesitant press of lips on lips - and it wasn't returned. 

"OK." Daniel stepped back, body language and expression closing in. He nodded, once, sharply and turned around, walking across the room. "OK. OK. I'll just..." He started opening the door when it was slammed shut; Jack reached over his shoulder then grabbed him and span him around, shoving him back against it. Opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, Daniel frowned. "Jack?"

"Daniel." Jack grinned, almost predatory before pressing against Daniel, hip to chest, hands either side of Daniel's head, and kissing him. 

Daniel all but whimpered as Jack pushed against him, hands cupping his head, caressing his cheek, tongue parting his lips. The blood rushed from his head and he rolled his hips, arched his back and returned the kiss, his tongue seeking Jack's and his hands moving to Jack's hips, fingers spreading out to spanning across his sides. "Jack."

"Sshh," Jack murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily, nipping at Daniel's lips, kissing and nuzzling along his jaw and chin. Jack's hands trailed down his Daniel's shoulders and arms, along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up out of his way, fingers seeking skin. Daniel trembled under the touch, panting against Jack's neck as Jack's hands stroked and petted him. He sought out Daniel's lips again, kissing him as his hands slid down, popping the fly on Daniel's jeans, cupping him through the cotton of his underpants. "Daniel... Daniel..."

"Fuck, Jack!" Daniel deepened the kiss this time, sliding his hands down the back of Jack's jeans to grasp and knead his ass. "Jack.. God..."

"Nuh..." Jack's hand found its way into Daniel's underwear, pushing it out of his way, fingers curling around Daniel's hardening cock. Daniel shuddered under the touch, panting and gasping, hips bucking into Jack's hand, his cock hardening, thickening, lengthening as Jack held it, stroked it with a finger tip, learned its shape. "I can't... Daniel, this is... fuck, so good... it isn't... regs... we can't..."

"We... ahh Jack... stop?" Daniel offered, half-heartedly between kisses, one finger stroking the furrow of Jack's ass; Jack squirmed under his touch and Daniel could feel his hard cock pressing insistently against his hip. 

Jack's answer was a low growl, deep in his throat that seemed to reverberate through Daniel. He did not want to stop and, to prove it, shoved his pants down, grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it on his erection. 

"Got it, no stopping." A breathless laugh escaped Daniel and experimented with touching Jack's cock, feeling its weight and size in his hand, the heat and warmth making his own erection throb. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a low moan, possibly of Jack's name. Jack's free hand was grabbing his hair, angling his head, holding him for another kiss and Daniel's world shrank down til nothing existed except the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, Jack's mouth on his in a devouring kiss, Jack's hand on his cock and his hand on Jack's cock. Time sped up, slowed down, stood still all in the same breath and Daniel felt himself falling, groaning Jack's name as he stroked and thrust and came. A low grunt moments later signified Jack's orgasm and then Daniel was on the floor, tangled up with Jack in a heap, both of them panting. Jack was grinning, sated, his eyes hooded and Daniel couldn't resist leaning over, tipping his chin up with his index finger and kissing him slowly, deeply. "Hi," he grinned. 

Jack's head fell back against the wall and he sat and caught his breath, arching his back and rolling his shoulders. "Huh. He looked at Daniel, then down at himself before wiping his hands off on his jeans. Pulling them up, he rose to his feet, one knee cracking. He stretched it out, and offered a hand out to Daniel. "You want some food to go with that beer?"

Daniel nodded and finished redressing. "I could eat," he agreed. "Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," Jack agreed. "I'll order, you put the rest of the beer in the fridge."


End file.
